Four
by KovatePrivalski97
Summary: Algunas historias de amor merecen ser contadas. Otras, deberían mantenerse escondidas en las sombras del silencio. Pero ésta historia, su historia, merecía ser cantada. / SLASH Kovate, humanizados.


Disclaimer: La serie Penguins of Madagascar no me pertenece, sino que a Tom McGrath. Escribo por diversión, no por dinero y blah, blah, blah...

Advertencia: Éste fic es slash/shonen-ai. Si esto no te gusta, no lo leas. Muchas gracias ;)

Nota: Fanfic inspirado en el cuarto álbum de estudio de la banda británica One Direction, titulado "Four". Cada capítulo corresponde a una canción. Las canciones no están en el orden exacto del álbum. Gracias por leer.

* * *

><p>Night Changes<p>

* * *

><p>Aquello que Julien solía llamar "la gran noche" había llegado.<p>

Luego de larguísimas y tediosas discusiones, Skipper había accedido a que una noche al mes, saldría junto a su equipo a "divertirse".

La única razón por la que había aceptado era porque la presencia constante de Julien en su cuartel le resultaba extremadamente irritante. Y como el rey del vecindario había prometido no entrometerse en sus misiones si aceptaba, terminó por hacerlo.

Una noche al mes por un mes de pseudo-tranquilidad. Sonaba razonable para él.

Rico se mostraba entusiasta ante la idea, y aunque no era muy bueno para controlar lo que bebía, no era un ebrio agresivo. Aquello le resultaba a todos, incluso a él, bastante irónico.

Kowalski era el conductor asignado por elección propia. Consideraba el hecho de embriagarse, e incluso de salir a aquellos "antros de perdición" una pérdida completa de tiempo. Sin embargo, salía también. Órdenes son órdenes, pensaba.

Y Private... Private debía tener siempre a mano su documento de identidad, porque siempre, cada mes, el tipo de la puerta dudaba que fuera mayor de edad. Y es que aunque tenía veintitrés años cumplidos, su expresión angelical lo hacía parecer de dieciséis.

—¡Private! ¡Private, apresúrate!

El cadete oyó los gritos exasperados de Skipper subiendo las escaleras. Se apresuró a resolver entre la ropa de su armario.

Los últimos viernes de cada mes, por la noche, eran su martirio.

Nunca encontraba nada presentable para usar en su armario. El motivo era simple: la mayor parte del tiempo, vestía su verde e insulso uniforme militar. Y siempre que se ponía a buscar algo para usar, sólo encontraba pijamas con ponies y camisetas sucias.

—¡Aún no te vistes, soldado!—reclamó su líder, asomándose en la puerta de su habitación—. ¡Se hace tarde, quiero sacarme esto de encima!

El regordete muchacho, vestido sólo con un pantalón negro de jean, cubrió su torso desnudo por instinto. Skipper chasqueó la lengua ante ese gesto, y al ver su ropa regada en el suelo, bufó.

—Ponte esto—le ordenó, recogiendo una camiseta gris bastante limpia y lanzándosela—. Y apresúrate a bajar.

Private sintió ganas de agradecerle, y de paso, halagarlo por su buen gusto al vestir un traje semi-formal, pero desistió y dejó que abandonara la habitación.

Se colocó la camiseta, aún notando una mancha de salsa en su espalda, de la cual no tenía idea de cómo había llegado allí. Revolvió un poco más este su montaña de ropa, y encontró una camisa a cuadros azul y blanca. Decidió que con eso disimularía la mancha, y partió al baño para verse.

Al salir de la habitación, escuchó la voz de Julien entrando al cuartel-hogar. Tragó saliva. Seguramente Skipper estaba furioso por su tardanza.

Se apresuró a adentrarse en el baño, y viéndose en el espejo, acomodó un poco su lacio y corto cabello azabache. Suspiró hondo.

Bajó las escaleras, y allí lo esperaban sus tres compañeros de tropa, y el vecino más ruidoso que podrían encontrar.

—Ya era hora—masculló Skipper, ante la risita tonta de Julien—. Vámonos.

El viaje hasta la discoteca fue difícil de soportar, como cada vez que lo hacían. Kowalski conducía sin decir ni una sola palabra, su fría mirada fija en el camino que recorría.

Private iba en el asiento trasero, justo en medio de Julien y Rico. Mientras que el tipo fiestero era gritón y no dejaba a nadie tranquilo, el sargento era un hombre de pocas palabras, por lo decir de ninguna. Se limitaba a sonreír a veces, o simplemente ver por la ventanilla del vehículo.

Skipper, en el asiento de copiloto, discutía a cada rato con su vecino, y soltaba bufidos de frustración constantemente. "Sólo una noche, sólo una noche", murmuraba, como un mantra.

Al llegar, el primero en acercarse al par de tipos que custodiaban la puerta fue Julien.

—¡Hey! ¡Bada, Bing, cuánto tiempo!

—Estuviste aquí ayer, mi hermano—aseguró uno de ellos cruzado de brazos

—Mi sangre, hoy trajo a los pajaritos graciosos—añadió el otro, codeando a su colega para que viera a los otros cuatro hombres allí parados

—¡Es cierto! A ver, tu identificación, chiquitín.

Private se acercó a los dos hombres musculosos en la puerta, y les entregó su documento. Lo observaron unos momentos, con sorna.

—Pues sí, es él.

—Pasen y pórtense bien, pajaritos.

El ambiente dentro de aquel lugar estaba bastante saturado, y el aire era difícil de respirar. La multitud de personas que se movía frenéticamente lo hacía parecer una representación desorganizada de la guerra, obedeciendo a las órdenes de un DJ diabólico. Todos contra todos. Todos con todos.

—¡Ah-ah, monjita!—gritó Julien para que lo escucharan por sobre la música, viendo a Skipper con una expresión divertida—. Mejor diviértete, o me olvidaré de nuestro contrato contratoso y te interrumpiré siempre.

El hombre del cabello platinado y las prendas ostentosas soltó una carcajada y se perdió entre la gente, mezclándose entre sus contorsiones al ritmo de la música.

Skipper se permitió soltar un grito de frustración que nadie más que sus subordinados escucharon, y eso era porque estaban justo junto a él.

—¡Lo odio tanto!—gruñó, totalmente exasperado—. ¡Pero lo soportaré, todo sea por la paz en mi cuartel!

Los cuatro se dirigieron directamente a la barra, donde tomaron asiento todos juntos. Esas noches siempre empezaban así, pero terminaban muy distinto.

Skipper tampoco era bueno para controlar lo que bebía, y a pesar de que Rico era un ebrio pacífico y hasta filosófico, el capitán se deshacía de sus inhibiciones y comenzaba a cantar líricas cristianas, que luego se transformaban en letras de Iron Maiden, para luego subirse a alguna mesa y bailar hasta perder la consciencia.

Los únicos que permanecían sobrios durante toda la noche, eran Kowalski y Private.

El teniente se mantenía así con la excusa de ser conductor asignado, y era la única persona, quizá en todo el mundo, que resolvía sudokus en la barra de un bar-discoteca usando una servilleta como folio.

El cadete nunca bebía nada que contuviera ni una mísera gota de alcohol. Aquello no le llamaba la atención, y al ver los efectos que causaba en Skipper, prefería abstenerse. Hacer el ridículo ante tantas personas desconocidas no estaba entre sus planes.

Private miró de reojo a su compañero de tropa, concentrado en encontrar otro número para completar el último casillero de esa página.

Lo vio con detenimiento, y decidió que si ninguna mujer se acercaba a él en toda la noche, era porque su expresión de pensamiento profundo y el hecho de estar trabajando en eso en ese mismo momento ahuyentaban a las mujeres.

A Private le parecía bastante gracioso, y agradable a la vista. Su cabello ligeramente rizado caía un poco sobre su rostro, y sus gafas se resbalaban apenas por su nariz.

Sintió la necesidad de arreglarlo, pero el científico se adelantó, echando su cabello hacia atrás y acomodando sus gafas.

Con una pequeña mueca, pensó que él lo haría mejor.

—¿Necesitas algo?

Su voz interrumpió sus cavilaciones, y el muchacho se sobresaltó un poco. Negó con la cabeza, apartando la vista avergonzado.

—No, no—farfulló, mirándolo de reojo—. Creo que d-deberías intentar con el seis.

Kowalski arqueó sus cejas ante eso, y se volvió de nuevo hacia el sudoku. Sólo se dignó a escribir un pequeño y estilizado seis en el último casillero, con un seco asentimiento de aprobación.

—Gracias—murmuró en voz baja, arrugando la servilleta en su mano y abandonando el lápiz también—. ¿Resuelves sudokus también?

—No. Fue pura suerte, en realidad.

El teniente rió entredientes, dándole otro asentimiento con su cabeza. Miró a su alrededor, buscando a sus compañeros de tropa.

Vio a Rico a unos metros de distancia, bebiendo tranquilamente una cerveza. Luego divisó a Skipper, en medio de la pista de baile y demostrando que el alcohol ya se le había subido a la cabeza. Hizo una mueca.

—Si me disculpas, debo irme.

Private frunció el ceño.

Esa era otra de las cosas que lo molestaban de las noches de salida. En un momento de la noche, Kowalski se levantaba de su asiento, y sin más se iba. Milagrosamente, regresaba siempre a tiempo para llevarlos a todos de regreso a casa.

Pero ésta vez, Private no tenía ganas de quedarse allí sin decir nada.

—¿Adónde vas?—cuestionó, y cuando recibió una mirada inquisidora de su superior, su efímero coraje huyó corriendo—. S-Sólo pregunto...

—Me voy fuera de aquí—respondió él con tranquilidad, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Quieres venir?

Private no pudo ocultar su expresión sorprendida, al borde de la incredulidad, pero asintió levemente.

Se levantó, y con un enorme grado de dificultad, lo siguió al abrirse paso entre la multitud. La gran masa de cuerpos danzantes parecía una muralla impenetrable, pero luego de un esfuerzo, lograron salir.

—¿Ya te vas, pajarito?—preguntó uno de los guardias, apenas viendo a Private

Kowalski se volvió sólo un poco para asentir, y luego hacer un gesto a Private para que subiera al auto. Él obedeció enseguida, sin decir ni siquiera una palabra.

Cuando el vehículo arrancó, se atrevió a encender la radio, y la voz de Freddie Mercury inundó el pequeño espacio. El cadete miró de reojo a su superior, pero él parecía cómodo con un éxito ochentoso de Queen entrando a sus tímpanos.

No recorrieron demasiado.

Llegaron a un escenario muy conocido para ambos. Al bajar del auto, el Central Park se extendía frente a ellos. El teniente le hizo una seña casi imperceptible con su mano para que lo siguiera, y sin pensarlo, obedeció nuevamente.

Llegaron a un lugar algo aislado, y para sorpresa del cadete, Kowalski decidió sentarse en el suelo, frente a la pequeña laguna donde un par de patos nadaba en completa armonía.

Y es que le resultaba extraño ver a su elegante y hasta aristocrático teniente sentarse en el césped, como si no le importara ensuciar su ropa o algo.

Al momento de sentarse a su lado, Private notó que revisaba los bolsillos de su pulcro pantalón, y de allí sacaba un encendedor y un paquete de cigarrillos. Como si estuviera viendo un extraterrestre, lo observó llevarse uno de esos cigarrillos hasta sus labios, y encenderlo con una caricia de fuego.

Al darse cuenta de que lo observaba, Kowalski se volvió hacia él. Pero el muchacho no apartó la vista. Por ridículo que pudiera sonar aquello, le resultaba fascinante que el humo flotara en el aire a su alrededor por unos momentos, para luego desvanecerse fuera de su campo de visión.

Aunque a sus pulmones no les agradaba tanto el humo como a sus ojos.

—Por eso siempre vengo solo—masculló el científico, palmeando su espalda cuando comenzó a toser—. Lo lamento, Private.

—No, no. Estoy b-bien.

Sinceramente no lo estaba, pero odiaba parecer una persona débil, a pesar de serlo.

No sabía a dónde iba Kowalski por las noches, ni tampoco que fumaba. Viéndolo en perspectiva, sabía muy poco de él a pesar de compartir años en servicio. Lo desconocía a pesar de conocerlo.

—¿Desde cuándo fumas?

Kowalski se encogió de hombros ante su pregunta, sin tomarle mucha importancia en realidad.

—Desde que se me dio la gana—murmuró—. ¿Desde cuándo haces preguntas?

—Desde ahora.

El teniente asintió una sola vez, sonriendo ladinamente. De alguna forma le agradaba esa nueva actitud del joven cadete, aunque pensándolo mejor, tal vez no era tan nueva. Seguramente nunca le había prestado suficiente atención como para notarlo de alguna forma.

—¿No crees que es algo loco?—preguntó entonces, soltando otra bocanada de humo—. Hemos vivido juntos durante mucho tiempo, y acabas de descubrir mi vicio culposo. Y yo tu impulso de curiosidad.

Private pareció pensar en lo que escuchaba por unos momentos, pero entonces se permitió sonreír un poco.

—Es algo loco, sí—admitió, suspirando hondo—. Supongo que no nos conocemos del todo.

Se formó un pequeño silencio, pero no había en este ni un rastro de incomodidad. Era un silencio fácilmente soportable.

—Bueno, en ese caso deberíamos conocernos—soltó de repente el científico, extendiendo su mano hacia él—. Ignacy Kowalski.

El cadete lo observó extrañado unos momentos, pero luego sonrió un poco, estrechando su mano brevemente.

—William Stylinson. Puedes llamarme Private.

—¿Vienes seguido a esta laguna, Private?

El aludido soltó una risita tonta, negando con la cabeza rápidamente. Kowalski se encogió de hombros.

—Oh, yo sí. Es un lugar donde puedo estar solo, y nadie me juzga—explicó, soltando un suspiro. Lo miró de reojo—. No me juzgarás tú, ¿cierto?

—No podría. Apenas te conozco.

Entonces fue turno de ambos para reírse. De ellos mismos, y de su situación. Solos en medio de un parque desierto, viendo dos patos nadar tranquilamente y respirando el mismo humo de tabaco.

El cigarrillo se extinguía, y la noche también. Pronto deberían regresar, cargar al ebrio Skipper hasta el auto y charlar filosóficamente con Rico por un rato.

Sin embargo ellos sabían, que esa noche, algo había cambiado.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Síp, nuevo fic. Síp, es Kovate. Nop, no quiero sopa (?) xD

Éste capítulo ha sido inspirado por la canción "Night Changes", que como bien dije por allá arriba, pertenece al álbum "Four" de One Direction. Pueden escuchar dicha canción si les parece necesario.

Para aquellos que me conocen (seguramente por Truly, Madly, Deeply), saben que siempre respondo cada review. Hoy por ti, mañana por mí.

Si les gustó, dejen un review. Si no les gustó, también. Si no quieren, chupen el perro (?) :3

Nos leemos pronto.

* * *

><p>_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_<p> 


End file.
